


Another Chance

by adodcefa



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adodcefa/pseuds/adodcefa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is my second language</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language

Another chance

A/N:Sorry for reposting the chapter. I went over it and did a few changes

*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****

Chapter one: Death of a child

Michael held his mate in his arms as they both cry. Their daughter and only child was dead. They had tried everything to save the child but all of their efforts were in vain their child had died in her mothers arms. They had tried to revive her but that also did not work.

The small family of three had manage to escape Antigen, the place were they had been kept prisoner for twelve years, a little over a year ago and a month after their escape they found each other once more. Michael, like Selene, at first couldn't believe that twelve years had passed since that night in the pier and that time a daughter had been born to them. For little over a year the three of them lived a happy normal life or as happy and normal as they could in a world were their species was hunted and kill, a world were being a vampire or lycan was a crime. It had taken him and Selene a while but they had manage to give their daughter a good name; Evelyn Vethlehem Alecto, or Eve for short.

But sooner or later all good things come to an end and theirs came sooner rather than later. The small coven that the three of them had been staying and had become leaders of had been attack by large pack lycans some hours ago. They had managed to killed the lycans, thanks to Selene training the vampires, but not without a few casualties on their side. Their small coven had been reduce to a handful of vampires that you could count with the fingers of both hands and feet. Eve, Michael and Selene's only child, had survive the attack fighting beside her parents bravely defending the last the remaining vampires in the world.

Michael had left with David and three other vampire who had been injected with Selene's blood to make sure that there were no more lycans near by. Selene had left their daughter to look after their pack bags while she went around helping the rest of the coven pack wanting everyone ready to move out when night came. Every few minutes she would turn to look at the child making sure that she was where they had left her playing with the puppy that they had gotten her. Selene had the strangest feeling, as if her child's life in danger. She was a soldier a death dealer train, to fight trained to kill, and train to never ignore those feelings that she would get that told her that something bad was about to happen. Turning around she saw Erica, the last member of her previous coven, standing in front of Eve with guns in her hands. The guns were fired three times each before Selene could do anything. She saw her child fall to the floor clutching her chest.

She ran towards her child pushing Erica out of the way. She saw the thin blue and silver lines spreading throughout her child's body, her daughter had been shot with both silver nitrate and ultra violet ammunition which was confirmed when the mags were ejected. Michael and the others had been called back to the coven as soon as this had happen but by the time that he arrive Eve was dead . Eve's body was wrapped in white linen and when night came Michael and Selene took her body with them both refusing to leave her behind.

The vampires had dug a deep hole halfway to the next safe house; it had been fill halfway with twigs, tree branches, and dry grass and Eve's body was placed on top of it before being let fire. Selene and Michael held each other as they cry for their child. Around them were the last remaining vampire all had tears rolling down their cheeks. Eve may have been Michael and Selene's child but everyone in the coven had loved that little girl as if she had been born to them. This was all the good bye that they were able to give her.

*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-LINE_BREAK-*****-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is all for now. I would like to thank you for taking your time to read this story and I would like to ask you a little bit of your time by leaving a review. So can anybody guess who this woman is?
> 
> Selene's prayer was written while listening to Susan Boyle You Have to Be There in repeat. So how do you like Selene's prayer?

Chapter two:

Michael woke up with a feeling that something was missing. It took him a few seconds to figure out what it was. David was asleep few feet to his left and Sebastian a few feet to his right, but Selene who always slept beside him was nowhere in sight. Getting up he grabbed a flashlight and began to look for his mate. The four of them had found a cave where they would able to rest for a few hour and if they were lucky the night. The four friends had been running nearly nonstop for almost two weeks straight and the four of them were dead tired and hungry, and glad to be out of the rain. They had explore the cave for a few minutes and had found a passageway that led to a medium size cavern. It was in this cavern that he had found Selene. She, like the three men, was dirty wearing worn and torn cloths and mix match shoes that were ready to fall apart at any second. It was now three years since Eve died, four months since the last person of their coven, Dmitri, died at the claws of the lycans. Now there was just him, Selene, David, and Sebastian that were left. Hearing foot steps Michael turned to look at Sebastian and David.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked the two men turning back to look at Selene.

"We woke and found you and Selene missing," Sebastian whispered, "what happened?"

"I woke up and Selene was gone. I found her here in the cavern," Michael whispered back

"what is she doing?" David asked

"she's praying," Michael answered

"praying? Vampires don't praying, we don't even believe in any deity."

"Unless you are a Soronan vampire." Sebastian said "Elena once said that amongst some vampire covens were those vampires a call themselves Soronan that came from the village called Sorona. Elena said that these vampires believed that female vampire name Sonja was a goddess born amongst the vampires. They believed that when she had died her spirit left her earthly body and ascended to the heavens to take her place amongst the gods."

"I know, Selene told me this few days after we met," Michael said

********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********

Selene hadn't been able to go to sleep so she waited until the men fell asleep before she grabbing her backpack and made her way to the cavern that she and the men that found earlier. From her bag took out of a small statue, candles, and matches that were wrapped in a red piece of cloths. Placing the idol on a flat rock and lighting the candles she began to pray.

"Lady Sonja, goddess born amongst the vampires. You created Sorona, you who defended us and taught us how to fight the lycans both wiled and tame. Please I beg you hear me, listen to my words even if they mean nothing to you. David, Michael, and I are the last of what was once the vampire race. I am the last of the Soronan's. Now I know what the lycans must have felt to be hunted the brink of extinction. My child, my little Eve, killed by the person who I thought to be my friend. So many times I have wished to have my child back with me once more. To havehold her that day she was born. To have seen her grow up… but that like so many things has been taken from me. I can't do this anymore. So many mistakes made, so many lives have been lost. I just wish that there was a way to go back saved them all, to fix this mess, to prevent the Purge if it were possible.

Are you out there? Have you ever been there? Please hear me, show me something that tells me that you're there. I don't know how much time we have left before we too are killed. I need your help more than in any time in my life. Help me. Help us. I beg you, please a beg you help us. Give us a way to survive, give us a chance to live. Help us." Selene fell on her knees crying and with in a second she had Michael's arms around her.

********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********LINEBREAK********

Sebastian and David walked further into the cavern both wanting to help but not knowing what to do. They hadn't seen Selene cry since the day Eve was killed. She was the strongest and more experience fighter of their group this was the reason why their coven had chosen her to be their leader and she had tried her best to keep them all safe keep and alive.

"It's okay Selene, we will come through this alive," Sebastian said kneeling in front of his friend.

"Sebastian is right Selene. We have made it this far, we'll make it through this war," David said

"I don't think that will be possible," a woman's voice said.

The four friends turn towards the source of the voice. Standing on the flat rock was a woman that looks like Selene


	3. Chapter 3

The four friends turn towards the source of the voice. Standing on the flat rock was a woman that looks like Selene. Her hair was dark brown with two braids on each side of her head; her eyes were the vampire blue color, her feet were bare. She was wearing a pair of white linen drawstring pants, and a light red tabard; red tunic; regular white cotton under tunic, and by her hip was a medieval sword.

"Lady Goddess," Selene said in a surprise whispered. Getting out of her mate embrace, she got on her knees and bowed to the Goddess, her hands in front of her and her head touching the floor. The three men not knowing what to do followed Selene's example and bowed to the deity that their friend had believed in since she had been a small child.

"Up," Sonja ordered watching the four friends got up on their feet.

"Goddess Sonja," Selene said

"Sonja, as in Viktor's daughter?" Michael asked

"Yes I am her." Sonja said walking around the cavern

"But aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sebastian asked, "Because according to the stories we've heard your father killed you because you got pregnant by a Lycan."

"I was. My father feared the blending of the species that he had me killed as an example of what would happen if anyone else decided to blend the species. but what my father did not know nor anyone else but a select few was that my daughter had already been born nearly twenty years before and that the child I carried in my womb would have been my second. But I'm not here to tell you about my past nor what happened in my life." Sonja said

"What are you here for?" Selene asked as she was held in Michael's arms

"I am here because you summoned me. I'm here to tell you that you're going to die tonight." She looked at the four friends, "the four of you are very tired, weak, and hungry. Your last meal that you had was the rabbit that the three of you share almost three weeks ago. The humans and the lycans are very close, closer than you think. You won't survive to see the light of day."

"And you're here just to tell us this?" David angrily said

"No. I am here to give you and others a chance. A chance to go back, to change the past, to prepare for when one war end and the other begins. So many innocent lives were lost so many of your friends, family, and loved ones have died in this war; your wife (she looked at Sebastian), your father and mother (she looked at David), your children(she looked at Michael and Selene) and there was nothing you could have done stop their death. Neither of you were prepared for this war nor were the rest of the vampire race. But you can change that. You can save those that you knew, both vampire and human. You can prepare them to fight and teach them to survive,"

Sonja looks at Michael and Selene, "you can see and hold your children the day they were born. Hear their first words, see their first steps, and watch them grow up."

She walk in front of Sebastian, "Your wife, Sebastian, would be going back with you if you and your friends choose to go back. You could save her this time."

She walks to David " You could save your mother from the lycan attack on the train the day that Amelia and the counsel arrived to awaken Marcus."

"Why are you doing this?" Selene asked

"You pray to me for help. You wished for a way to go back and save those that died in this war. I'm here to grant you that whish, but it must be your own choice to go back or not."

The four looked at each other each silently asking the other if they too were seeing this, if they too were hearing this, if they too were believing this. They each had wished at some point or another to have been able to save those they love, and now standing here in front of the Goddess that only one of them believed in they were being given a choice; to go back and change the past for better future, or stay here in the present and die by hunger and exhaustion or by the hands of the human and lycans.

"You said that you would be sending others with us, how many?" Michael asked

"Six of you plus as many as I can. I'm not sure of the exact number" Sonja answered

"But there's only four of us," David said

"Elena and Lida," Sonja said and the images of two women appeared beside her "will be joining your group. That is if you choose to return."

The four once more looked at each other each silently asking each other if this is what they wanted. David was the first to nod his head then Sebastian. Michael looked at Selene who had a tear in her eyes and nodded her head he held her closer giving her a kiss on her lips.

"We accept your offer." Michael answered for the four them

"Good, good" Sonja said walking back to flat rock

"How do we go back," Michael asked for the four of them

"All you have to do," Sonja said as she began to disappeared, "is die"

The four friends stood confused in the middle of the cavern

"What do you suppose she meant by that we have to …." David did not finish the sentence as he saw a red laser point in his chest and head quickly followed by many others. Looking at his friends, he saw that they too had their chest and foreheads cover with red laser points. Lamps and glow sticks were turned on illuminating the small cavern. Surrounding the four friends were about 80 to 90 human soldiers with their weapons pointing at them and before any of them were able to react the order was given and the cavern was filled with gunfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to place this in the second chapter. The first letters of the name Evelyn Vethlehem Alecto spells EVA which is EVE in Spanish. Yes I know that Vethlehem is spelled with a B an not a V.


End file.
